


Slum it With The Peasants

by bastardvibes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardvibes/pseuds/bastardvibes
Summary: Yahaba isn’t really sure what he did to piss off Kyoutani today, but the constant glaring at his back is starting to get irritating. Everytime he serves, sets, spikes a toss, receives, drinks some fucking water-  Kyoutani is sure to be nearby staring daggers into the back of his head.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 197





	Slum it With The Peasants

Yahaba isn’t really sure what he did to piss off Kyoutani today, but the constant glaring at his back is starting to get irritating. Everytime he serves, sets, spikes a toss, receives, drinks some fucking  _ water _ \- Kyoutani is sure to be nearby staring daggers into the back of his head. 

“Did you do something to piss him off?” Matsu asks when they’re taking a water break. 

“I’ve been thinking the same thing, but I can’t figure out what I would’ve done to warrant this.” Yahaba replies. Kyoutani tosses a ball up, runs forward dips low, thigh muscles clenching, before launching into the air and hitting the ball so hard that poor Watari couldn’t receive it even if he wanted to. The ball slams into the gym floor with a resounding  _ smack _ .

“Out!” Watari calls, looking all too relieved about it. Kyoutani whips his head around to glare at Yahaba as if it were  _ his  _ fault. Yahaba pulls his bottom eyelid down and sticks his tongue out at him and the spiker turns away with a huff. 

“Dude’s always pissed,” Matsu shrugs, “maybe you breathed too close to him in the locker rooms today or something.” Yahaba laughs at that, wiping sweat from his forehead. The thing is though, he was sure they were getting along pretty well recently. Oikawa had been pretty adamant about he and Kyoutani practicing one on one together to build up trust between the next setter and ace. 

Kyoutani would bluntly tell Yahaba exactly what about his toss he didn’t personally like and in turn he’d adjust it and try again and again until Kyoutani preferred to have Yahaba set for him over Oikawa. Not to brag of course, though there was a certain pride about being a spiker’s favorite setter. He even joined Yahaba and Watari on second year outings, even if he was mostly quiet, it was still technically bonding. 

When it’s time to pack up and clean the gym, Oikawa pulls Yahaba aside and hands him the keys to the gym. 

“Stay behind and practice with Mad Dog for an hour, that’s all I ask,” Oikawa tells him with an all too innocent smile, “and get rid of whatever tension is happening between you two, hm? Can I count on you, Yahaba-kun?” 

“Yeah, yeah you can count on me.” Yahaba sighs, taking the keys. Oikawa ruffles his hair and coos,

“Ohh! I knew I could, my trusty student! Go put a muzzle on that bad dog of ours now, yeah?” And with that, Oikawa gives him a last minute pinch on the cheek before jogging to catch up with Iwaizumi who had been waiting by the gym doors looking impatient. 

“Is Oikawa making you stay late?” Watari asks, frowning. 

“Yeah, something about me and Kyoutani needing to make up or something.” Yahaba rolls his eyes.

“Or make out,” Watari smiles.

“Sorry, the fuck did you just say?” Yahaba grins back cruelly, “I don’t think I heard you right, Watari-chan, pardon me!” 

“Nothing, nothing!” Watari puts his hands up and backs away, “I just remembered I have to wash my- uh, sister! Yep, my sister, haha okay bye now!” He grabs his bag and rushes out of the gym. Yahaba rolls his eyes so far back into his skull he sees white for a second. Kyoutani joins him a few moments later, walking in with his hands tucked in his pockets and averting his eyes like usual.

“Iwa-san told me to practice with you.” Kyoutani says quietly, sniffing. Yahaba cracks a smile and lets out a little laugh from his nose. The other boy looks up and scrunches his nose. 

“You sound like you’re walking to the gallows or something,” Yahaba explains, “instead of staying after practice for a little while.” 

“Seems more like the first one,” Kyoutani says. 

“Whatever, get over here.” 

“I can practically feel the rope tightening around my neck.”

“Stop being dramatic, i’ll kick you.” Yahaba threatens and the other reluctantly follows him to the net. After a few tosses Yahaba decides to finally ask what he’d done to get on Kyoutani’s shit list.

“So,” Yahaba says, picking up another ball, “you were glaring at me a lot today, what gives?” He tosses the ball and Kyoutani slams it into the ground. 

“Wasn’t glaring.” 

“Yeah you were, so what did I do to piss you off?” 

“M’ not pissed off.” 

“Okay, sure,” Yahaba nods theatrically, “so then why were you staring at me very angrily all day then?” Kyoutani doesn’t spike the next toss, just catches the ball when it comes down. He levels Yahaba with a conflicted glare and a scrunched nose. Yahaba used to think that it was a look of disgust, but he knew now that it was just Kyoutani’s confused face. After a few beats of tense silence and even intenser eye contact, Kyoutani looks away in surrender. 

“Was just lookin’ at you,” He says, “s’ not my fault my face is always angry lookin’.” Yahaba looks at him with a look of disbelief. 

“What were you looking at me for-”

“Fuck practice, let’s get some soda or something.” Kyoutani cuts him off, throwing the ball back into the basket. 

“What?”

“You, me, convenience store down the street, soda, now.” Kyoutani says, “c’mon.” Yahaba just lets out a deep sigh before helping the other clean up the gym. He and Kyoutani had never hung out one on one before outside of extra practice. This would be interesting. They change into their everyday clothes and pack up. Yahaba is wearing a denim jacket, a t-shirt and some jeans, and to his absolute dismay, Kyoutani is wearing just about the opposite of what he should be wearing in this kind of weather. 

“What?” Kyoutani snaps when he catches Yahaba gaping at him. He’s wearing a low-side tank top and some adidas joggers. 

“Aren’t you gonna get cold?” He asks as they walk out together, locking the gym doors. 

“Nah,” Kyoutani replies, “m’ always too warm.” 

“It looks like it’s gonna rain, Kyoutani.” Yahaba points out. Kyoutani looks up at the clouded gray sky and gets a satisfied look in his eye.

“Good.” Kyoutani says. Yahaba sighs and walks down the steps, before realizing with a start, that…

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Huh?”

“Mad Dog you’re literally barefoot. You’re not wearing any shoes.” 

“Don’t call me Mad Dog, I don’t need that shit from you too.”

“Kyoutani. Your fucking shoes are not on your feet. I can see your ugly toes.” 

“Okay and?” Kyoutani shoves his arm to try and get him walking again, “I don’t like shoes that much, sue me.”

“I think I  _ will _ sue you for making me walk with you in public while you’re barefoot,” Yahaba says, “I have a reputation to uphold and your feet are a direct threat to it.”

“What reputation?” Kyoutani asks, “being an uptight, air-headed pretty boy?” 

“Aww, Mad Dog you think i’m pretty?”

“Yeah, pretty fucking annoying if you ask me.” 

“Sorry, what was that? I can’t hear you over the sound of your bare feet slapping the cement actually.” Yahaba gets a rough kick to his leg which hurts even without the shoes. 

They make it to the convenience store without further issue but Yahaba finds himself reeling when Kyoutani just walks into the store  _ still  _ without shoes. He readies himself to apologize to the workers for the other’s dumbfuckery, but is surprised when-

“Ken-kun,” The woman behind the register greets Kyoutani, “how was your day?”

“S’fine,” Kyoutani shrugs, “got my grade up in math. What’ve you been up to Keiko-san?”

“Minding the store all day, the usual.” Keiko-san says, “you’ve brought a friend?”

“Ah, Yahaba Shigeru, nice to meet you.” Yahaba bows and the woman chuckles. 

“Ken-kun~” Keiko-san calls, “I didn’t know your friends would be so formal!”

“Don’t let him fool you, he’s terrible actually.” Kyoutani says. 

“Well he doesn’t  _ look _ terrible,” Keiko-san grins almost sinisterly at Kyoutani who frowns deeply in return. 

“He looks like a piece of bread- c’mon Yahaba.” Kyoutani grumbles with a reddish tint to the tip of his ears, grabbing Yahaba’s arm and tugging him down the aisle.

“What the fuck, I don’t look like a piece of bread!” Yahaba whispers angrily, pulling on Kyoutani’s ear. “Why is your ear so warm?” Kyoutani stomps on Yahaba’s foot in reply and he immediately hops up and down on one leg. 

“I  _ told  _ you, i’m always warm. Stop fuckin’ pinching my ear.” Kyoutani mutters. Yahaba rolls his eyes and picks out a strawberry ramune all while kyoutani grabs chips, caramels and a grape soda that he’s never seen before. 

“You’re gonna eat all this junk food?” Yahaba asks with an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“ _We_ are gonna eat this junk food,” Kyoutani replies, “stop being such a judgmental little shithead all the time.”

“I’m not judgemental!” Yahaba insists, though even he knows it’s a blatant lie. 

“For fuck’s sake, get out of your castle and come slum it with the peasants once in a while, okay Prince Yahaba?” Kyoutani snaps, “God, you’re more annoying then all three of my sisters combined.” 

“I take that as a compliment-” Yahaba begins.

“You really shouldn’t.” Kyoutani deadpans,

“-because I bet your sisters are lovely.” He finishes. Kyoutani scrunches his nose and looks at him in disbelief before rolling his eyes and shaking his head. They head to the register and pay for their snacks and Yahaba doesn’t miss the way Keiko-san is smirking and trying to catch Kyoutani’s eye which he is very clearly avoiding on purpose. When they step out the door it’s already raining and Yahaba sighs.

“I knew I should’ve brought my umbrella to school today.” Yahaba groans, “I’m gonna be soaked.” He pouts.

“So?” Kyoutani asks, popping a caramel in his mouth. 

“What? Kyoutani, you’re wearing a tank-top and have no shoes on, you’re very blatantly not prepared for this weather.”

“Yeah I am,” Kyoutani insists, shoving a chip into Yahaba’s mouth to silence him, “I like the rain.”

“I like the rain too,” Yahaba says, “but that doesn’t mean I would risk getting sick because I got soaking wet and had to walk all the way home in the pouring rain.”

“M’ not gonna get sick,” Kyoutani glares, “I do this all the time.”

“You walk in the rain barefoot often?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re a neanderthal.”

“Yeah well, you’re a little bitch.” Kyoutani says. They end up going to the park and taking shelter in the playground tube slide. It smells like plastic and the static makes his hair stand up a bit. They’re squished together, shoulder to shoulder to be able to fit and Yahaba finds that Kyoutani’s arms are actually warmer then Yahaba himself who’s actually wearing a fucking jacket. He doesn’t think he’s ever had to sit so close to Kyoutani for so long, and he finds he doesn’t actually hate it. 

“So you hang out in the slide while it rains and just eat food? Like a lot?” Yahaba asks.

“Mhm,” Kyoutani agrees, “it’s peaceful.”  _ Peaceful,  _ Yahaba mouths in disbelief. There was nothing  _ peaceful  _ about Kyoutani up until this point and Yahaba finds himself reconsidering every assumption he’s ever drawn up about the other boy. Yahaba usually doesn’t like long silences when he’s with another friend but this one is oddly comfortable, just two individuals sharing the same space and respecting the fact that they didn’t need to have the same headspace to enjoy each other’s company. 

“I like lookin’ at you.” Kyoutani, surprisingly, breaks the silence. 

“What?” Yahaba asks on a surprised breath. 

“You’re nice t’ look at,” Kyoutani continues, eyes dead-set on the rain outside. 

“You… think I look nice?”

“Yeah,” He says simply, “pretty.” Yahaba’s whole face is on fire and he wants to yell at the other boy because he thinks Kyoutani’s pretty too and he’s thought that for a while now but hasn’t had the guts to tell him and didn’t even know if Kyoutani liked boys. There’s a beat of silence and a sudden burst of confidence surges through Yahaba so he leans in and kisses Kyoutani on the cheek who turns his head to look Yahaba dead in the eyes. 

“I think you’re pretty too,” Yahaba says, suddenly feeling terrified with those intense honey eyes locked on him.

“Okay,” Kyoutani replies, scrunching up his nose, “weirdo.” 

“WHAT!?” Yahaba cries, punching his arm, “Why am  _ I _ the weirdo!? You’re the one who called me pretty!”

“Yeah, but you smooched me.” 

“ _ Smooched _ \- who even says smooch!? God- I thought that’s where this was leading! Did you not want me to kiss you or something?”

“No, I did,” Kyoutani says, “but you’re still a weirdo.” Yahaba simultaneously wants to slam Kyoutani’s head against the wall of the slide and kiss his stupid lips but it seems like Kyoutani’s already decided which one as he grabs Yahaba’s jaw with one of his hands and kisses him. Yahaba’s not new to kissing and expects Kyoutani to be less experienced but he finds that to be very untrue. 

“You’ve kissed before,” Yahaba breaks the kiss. 

“Yeah,” Kyoutani says, “is that surprising?”

“Yes?” Yahaba says, “you’re like a rabid street dog every time I see you.”

“Well you only see me during school and there’s a lot of people there.” 

“So?”

“I get… nervous around crowds, it makes me angrier then usual.” Kyoutani admits and suddenly Yahaba’s third eye opens because that just made  _ so much fucking sense _ . 

“God,” Yahaba drops his head to Kyoutani’s shoulder and laughs, “that explains so much you have no fucking idea.” 

“Whatever dude,” Kyoutani says, moving his shoulder up and down to try to shake Yahaba’s head off. Instead, Yahaba turns his head sideways and presses a kiss into his neck, making the other go rigid. 

“You don’t like that?” 

“Kiss me right now.” 

“Oh, so you actually like it  _ a lot _ -” Kyoutani pushes him up and kisses him again. Yahaba thought that with all of that intense, domineering energy on court and during practice that he’d be the same way while kissing, but he finds that Kyoutani actually lets Yahaba take the lead instead.

After about another twenty minutes of their hormonal teenage boy make out session, they walk home together in the rain. They walk with their shoulders pressed together, hands bumping but not holding. Yahaba decides to change that, and hooks their pinkies together enjoying the way Kyoutani tenses up and bites his lip excitedly like such a simple touch is such a big deal. When they reach the street Yahaba needs to walk down to get home, he shrugs his jacket off and puts it over Kyoutani’s shoulders. 

“Wh-” 

“Go on a date with me tomorrow.” Yahaba cuts him off. Kyoutani’s ears and cheeks turn red again and he looks up at Yahaba with a certain vigor in his eyes.

“’kay fine,” Kyoutani says, “but what about-”

“It’ll keep you warm and dry while you walk home,” Yahaba says, “now get outta here before I punch you.”

“Tch,” Kyoutani grunts before turning and walking away. Yahaba watches his retreating form until the fog swallows him up. He finds himself grinning ear to ear even as the rain soaks his hair and shirt. Maybe “slummin’ it” with the peasants isn’t so bad afterall. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction. Hel p me


End file.
